fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Acnologia
”}} |name = Acnologia |kanji = アクノロギア |rōmaji = Akunorogia |alias = Czarny Smok (黒龍, Kokuryū) Czarny Smok z Księgi Apokalipsy (黙示録にある黒き龍, Mokushiroku ni aru Kuroki Ryū) Król Smoków (竜の王, Ryū no Ō) Demoniczny Smok (魔竜 Maryū) |race = Człowiek Smok |gender = Mężczyzna |age = 400+ |birthday = |height = |weight = |hair = CiemnoniebieskieFairy Tail Manga: Okładka Tomu 51 |eyes = ZieloneFairy Tail Manga: Okładka Tomu 51 |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Smoki |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Ziemia Przestrzeń Pomiędzy Czasem |status = Martwy |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = Magia Zabójcy Smoków Magia Czasu |weapon = |manga debut = Rozdział 251 |anime debut = Odcinek 122 |japanese voice = Kōsuke Toriumi |english voice = |image gallery = yes }} Acnologia (アクノロギア, Akunorogia) znany również jako Czarny Smok lub pod przerażającą nazwą Czarny Smok z Księgi Apokalipsy jest potężnym Zabójcą Smoków, mogącym przybrać postać Smoka, który zaatakował magów z Fairy Tail na Wyspie Tenrou w X784 roku. Wygląd Acnologia jest olbrzymim czarnym smokiem, pokrytym ciemnymi, okrągłymi łuskami, zdobionymi spiralnymi, jasno-niebieskimi zdobieniami. Dolna część ciała, szczególnie brzuch, wewnętrzna strona ogona oraz nóg jest jaśniejsza i wydaje się być dość gładka. Ma zaokrągloną głowę z czterema dużymi, wydłużonymi płytami rozszerzającymi się w tył oraz wyblakłe, paciorkowate oczy. Jego usta pełne są ostrych zębów, a poniżej jest wydłużony występ wskazujący w dół. Skrzydła Acnologii składają się z płyt, przypominających ptasie pióra. Jego masywny ogon rozdziela się na końcu na dwie części.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 252, strony 4-6 Gdy był jeszcze człowiekiem, po pokonaniu wielu smoków jego ciało zaczęło się przeobrażać: zamiast skóry pojawiły się łuski, zęby przeobraziły się w kły i cała jego postać zmieniła się w Smoka.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 301, strona 13 Jako człowiek Acnologia jest umięśnionym mężczyzną o ciemnej karnacji z bujnymi, ciemnoniebieskimi długimi włosami. Wokół zielonych oczu ma czarne kręgi, a na twarzy widnieją niebieskie zdobienia. Nosi długi, czarny płaszcz z wysokim kołnierzem, który zakrywa jego lewą rękę (prawdopodobnie dlatego, że w walce z Igneelem, czerwony smok urwał mu lewą łapę) i ma duży naszyjnik z kłów. Nosi również luźne, czarne, workowate spodnie, przewiązane w pasie białym paskiem. Na prawej ręce również widnieją drobne zdobienia, a na przedramieniu nosi pierścień. Nie nosi żadnego obuwia.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 436, strona 16Fairy Tail Manga: Okładka Tomu 51 Osobowość thumb|right|190px|Acnologia podekscytowany na samą myśl o walce z Irene Podczas, gdy inne smoki wydają się nieco przyjazne dla ludzi, Acnologia jest agresywny wobec nich i traktuje jak śmieci. Według Zerefa Smok uważa ich za męczące insekty.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 252, strona 11 Obecnie, Acnologia jest typem samotnika, który izoluje się od świata. Nie chce nawet rozmawiać z Zerefem, bowiem uważa, że ludzie są marni. Można to określić jako zachowanie aroganckie. Jednak jego prawdziwe zamiary, zabicia Smoczych Zabójców są owiane tajemnicą. Zdaniem Zerefa Acnologia czeka na godnego przeciwnika, z którym będzie mógł się zmierzyć całą swoją mocą. W walce z Irene Belserion pokazał, że cieszy go walka z silnym magami, ale nie wierzy, że ktokolwiek może go przewyższyć. Wydaje się mieć rozległą wiedzę o magii i jej rodzajach, natychmiast rozpoznał moc, jaką posługuje się Irene, ale był zaskoczony jej magią Jeden Wszechświat, gdyż ta nie istniała 400 lat temu. Historia 200px|left|thumb|Acnologia transformuje się w Smoka Urodził się jako człowiek ponad 400 lat temu, stał się jednym z pierwszych Smoczych Zabójców, którzy wyjechali na wojnę domową ze smokami. Jednakże, pomijając obie strony konfliktu, Acnologia zaczął zabijać niezliczone smoki z obu stron. Kiedy kąpał się w ich krwi, w końcu budowa jego ciała zaczęła przypominać smoka, przez co zaczął nazywać siebie Królem Smoków. To wydarzenie jest znane jako Festiwal Króla SmokówFairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 301, strony 13-15. Przez wiele lat, Acnologia przemierzał świat, unicestwiając wszystko co spotkał na swojej drodze. Pewnego razu Acnologia wpadł na Gildartsa Clive, gdy mag był w trakcie wykonywania stuletniej misji. W wyniku ich bitwy Gildarts stracił lewą nogę, rękę i niezliczoną ilość organów. Udało mu się przeżyć, chodź zrobił to z trudem.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 166, strony 13-16 Fabuła Saga Wyspa Tenrou left|thumb|211px|Aknologia kontra Fairy Tail Acnologia z uwagi na przypadkowe połączenie z Zerefem, atakuje Wyspę Tenrou. Makarov usiłuje go zatrzymać, by umożliwić ucieczkę magom z Fairy Tail. Podczas walki, Acnologia przewraca Makarova. Zanim smok zdążył go zabić, członkowie Fairy Tail wrócili i zaczęli wspólnie atakować. Ten wzleciał w niebo i próbował zniszczyć wyspę Tenrou oraz członków Fairy Tail używając Smoczego Oddechu. Po tym wszystkim, Acnologia odleciał i zniknął w przestworzach, a grupa magów z Fairy Tail znika na 7 lat. Potem powstają przez ducha założycielki gildi, Mavis Vermilion. Saga Tartarus thumb|right|200px|Acnologia kontra Igneel W trakcie gdy Fairy Tail walczyło z demonami Tartarusa (krótko po rozpoczęciu walki Erzy z Kyouką), niespodziewanie na miejsce bitwy przylatuje Acnologia. jego pojawienie się zaskakuje wszystkich. Smok sieje spustoszenie po okolicy, po czym leci do Marda Geera. Acnologia szykuje się do ataku na „Mrocznego Króla”, lecz nagle zostaje powstrzymamy przez Igneela. Między smokami wywiązuje się walka. Igneel atakuje przeciwnika ogniem (przy okazji wywołując potężną eksplozję), jednak Acnologia wychodzi z tego bez szwanku. Ognisty smok atakuje go Żelazną Pięścią Ognistego Smoka (wersja poteżniejsza od ataku Natsu Dragneela), co nie robi wrażenia na czarnym smoku. Gdy Igneel, zmartwiony losem Natsu, traci na chwilę koncentrację, Acnologia używa swego ryku. Król Smoków mówi Igneelowi, że jest jego wrogiem i wyraża swoje zdziwienie, bo myślał że smoki już nie istnieją. Dodaje, że zabije Igneela. Walka toczy się dalej, czarny smok oznajmia ognistemu smokowi, że nie pozwoli mu uciec. Igneel odpowiada smokowi, iż nie ma zamiaru uciekać i później, gdy następuje aktywacja twarzy, powala Acnologię i mówi ludziom, by nie tracili nadziei. Ognisty smok nie utrzymuje czarnego smoka na długo, znów się zderzają w zażartej powietrznej walce. Igneel pyta Acnologię czy boi się E.N.D na co ten w odpowiedzi agresywnie go atakuje. Saga Avatar left|thumb|220x220px|Spotkanie Zerefa i Acnologii Zeref proponuje Acnologii spotkanie, na co ten drugi, ku zdziwieniu Czarnego Maga, przystaje. Spotykają się w jaskini położonej wysoko w górach. Zeref jest zaskoczony widząc ludzką formę Acnologii i pyta, jak ręka, która Igneel urwał mu w walce. Jednak Czarny Smok nie odpowiada, chce natomiast znać cel spotkania. Zeref zaczyna swoją przemowę od stwierdzenia, że jak na kogoś, kto jest dość potężny, by móc zawładnąć całym światem, Acnologia ma raczej małe ambicje, gdyż chce tylko niszczyć. Czarny Mag nie może zrozumieć jego pobudek, ale Król Smoków przerywa mu mówiąc, że to samo można powiedzieć o jego rozmówcy. Zeref odpowiada, że długo obserwował świat i nie mógł się zdecydować, czy sprzymierzyć się z ludzkością i walczyć z Acnologią, czy może sprzymierzyć się ze smokiem i zagrozić ludziom. W końcu podjął decyzję - zniszczy zarówno ludzkość, jak i Czarnego Smoka. Stwierdza, że Acnologia długo czekał na godnego przeciwnika, z którym będzie mógł się zmierzyć całą swoją mocą. Ale to oczekiwanie właśnie dobiegło końca, gdyż rozpoczyna się wojna pomiędzy smokiem, nieśmiertelnym a ludzkością. Król Smoków, który słuchał jego słów w milczeniu, uśmiecha się.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 436, strony 14-20 Saga Imperium Alvarez Acnologia wciąż przebywa w swojej górskiej jaskini. Narzeka na ból ręki, którą urwał mu Igneel. Wstaje i stwierdza, że na Festiwalu Króla Smoków odbierze wszystko, co mu się należy. Przybiera swoją smoczą formę i mówi, że jest jedynym, który może dzierżyć tytuł Króla Smoków.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 452, strony 21-24 thumb|right|227px|Acnologia zabija Boga Serenę Jakiś czas później Acnologia pojawia się na wschodzie Fiore, gdzie Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen i Jura Neekis przegrali starcie z Bogiem Sereną. Jeszcze zanim zjawił się na horyzoncie, magowie wyczuli jego ogromną moc magiczną. Kiedy w końcu pojawia się w zasięgu wzroku, mówi, że wyczuł zapach smoka. August rozpoznaje go, a Bóg Serena uśmiecha się i zaczyna mówić, że nie spodziewał się, że Smoczy Król sam do niego przyjdzie. Aby móc się z nim zmierzyć, Bóg Serena zdradził Ishgar, ale Acnologia nie pozwala mu dokończyć zdania. Zabija Serenę, robiąc mu dziurę w prawym boku zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, po czym spokojnie odchodzi zapowiadając, że jeszcze siedem osób stoi mu na drodze do kompletniej eksterminacji Smoków.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 470, strony 14-18 Widząc co stało się z jego towarzyszem, Jacob Lessio chce zaatakować napastnika, ale August powstrzymuje go mówiąc, że nie jest godnym przeciwnikiem dla Króla Smoków. Tylko Zeref przy pomocy Serca Wróżek mógłby się z nim mierzyć. Nieniepokojony przez nikogo Acnologia kieruje się na północ.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 471, strony 2-3 left|thumb|240px|Acnologia wyczuwa zniknięcie Gajeela Irene Belserion już z daleka wyczuwa zbliżającego się smoka. Nazywa go czwartym gościem i wiedząc, że nie jest on ani wrogiem ani sojusznikiem, zawczasu przygotowuje zaklęcie Jeden WszechświatFairy Tail manga: rozdział 486, strony 7, 11-13. Kiedy Acnologia przybywa w pobliże północnego pola bitwy, wyczuwa zniknięcie Gajeela i stwierdza, że zostało już tylko sześciu smoczych zabójców. Słyszy to unosząca się nad nim Irene, która zrozumiała, po co przyłączył się do wojny pomiędzy Ishgarem a Imperium Alvarez. Król Smoków nie chce tracić na nią czasu, ale kobieta ląduje tuż przed nim i zagradza mu ścieżkę, zauważając jego przytłaczającą moc. Acnologia pyta, czy Irene zamierza stanąć mu na drodze mimo że wie, kim on jest, kobieta potwierdza i zwraca się do niego po imieniu. Czarny Smok zastanawia się, czy w takim razie Belserion będzie w stanie zapewnić mu trochę rozrywki, na co ta znów odpowiada twierdząco.Fairy Tail manga: rozdział 488, strony 12-14 thumb|right|243px|Irene kontra Acnologia Walkę rozpoczyna Irene atakując Acnologię kulą ognia, którą ten zatrzymuje jedną ręką, po czym odpycha go, tworząc przy tym w ziemi szeroką koleinę. Król Smoków natychmiast domyśla się, że jego przeciwniczka jest zaklinaczką, co oznacza, że wtłacza swoją moc magiczną we wszystko, co ją otacza i wykorzystuje to do ataku. Walka wyraźnie zaczyna mu się podobać. Wyciąga rękę i atakuje Irene słupem energii z ziemi, po którym został w ziemi sporych rozmiarów krater, ale Irene zdążyła zrobić unik. Oboje są pod wrażeniem, tego, co prezentuje przeciwna strona. Belserion stwierdza, że legendy nie oddają siły Acnologii i już rozumie, dlaczego sam Zeref się go boi, ale jeśli zdobędą Serce Wróżek, sytuacja może się zmienić. Czarny Smok zdaje się być zaintrygowany tym, że Czarny Mag może go przewyższyć, ale jeśli Irene chce, aby do tego czasu nie atakował ludzi, to nie warto strzępić języka, gdyż on i tak nie posłucha. Belserion zauważa, że te słowa dziwnie brzmią w ustach kogoś, kto sam był kiedyś człowiekiem, ale ma rację, nie chce, żeby smok ingerował w ich walkę z Ishgarem. Jej zdaniem Zeref traktuje wojnę jak grę, ale ona potrafi sprawić, by zaczął walczyć na poważnie i szybko zakończył inwazję sukcesem. Aktywuje przygotowane wcześniej zaklęcie Jeden Wszechświat - uderza różdżką w ziemię, która natychmiast zaczyna świecić. Acnologia jest zaskoczony, gdyż nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z tym rodzajem magii. Irene potwierdza, że to zaklęcie nie było znane 400 lat temu ani nigdy wcześniej; to Magia Nowej Ery. Czarny Smok wyczuwa, że Irene wtłoczyła swoją moc magiczną w całą ziemię, a ta uściśla, że jej zaklęcie obejmuje całe Królestwo Fiore. Acnologia pyta, kim właściwie jest jego przeciwniczka, a ta przedstawia się i zanim znika mówi, że ma nadzieję na ich ponowne spotkanie.Fairy Tail manga: rozdział 489, strony 10-17 Przy pomocy Jednego Wszechświata Irene przeniosła Króla Smoków na środek oceanu.Fairy Tail manga: rozdział 490, strona 16 thumb|left|220px|Acnologia jako smok przed Jellalem Zaklęcie Jednego Wszechświata kończy się, gdy Irene przegrywa ze swoją córką i popełnia samobójstwo. Acnologia spada z nieba i pojawia się przed Wendy i Erzą. Zwraca kąśliwą uwagę, że ma jej, jak i tego świata serdecznie dość.Manga Fairy Tail; Rozdział 523, strony 16-17 Dziewczyny z przerażeniem się w niego wpatrują. Przechodzi obok ich, gdy te stoją w osłupieniu i podchodzi do martwej Irene. Przed zniszczeniem jej ciała, dopowiada, że kobieta jest jego grzechem. Dziewczyny są jeszcze bardziej przestraszone, a Acnologia wybucha głośnym śmiechem.Manga Fairy Tail; Rozdział 524, strony 1-4 Acnologia masakruje ciało Irene śmiejąc się wniebogłosy. Erza, choć przestraszona, każe mu przestać bezcześcić zwłoki martwej matki. Acnologia zwraca swoją uwagę na córę poległej, jak i na Wendy. Pomiędzy trójką wywiązuje się krótka dysputa. Acnologia znienacka atakuje dwójkę, ale z pomocą przybywa Jellal Fernandes, który kontruje atak wroga Plejadami. Acnologia unika ataku, lecz Jellal nie przestaje szarżować na wroga i wykonuje Dziewięć Grzmiących Gwiazd. Tym razem Acnologia oberwał a Fernandes nie kończąc ofensywy wykonuje technikę Wielki Wóz. Grunt pod stopami Smoka się rozpada, jednakże ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Acnologia się śmieje i zjada technikę maga. Mówi, że jest Smokiem Ostatecznym - Smokiem Śmierci, który zjada całą magię i przeobraża się w smoka. Szykuje się do ataku, lecz uderza w niego Magiczny Bombowiec - Christina.Manga Fairy Tail; Rozdział 528, strony 1-15 Magia i Umiejętności Magia Zabójcy Smoków: Acnologia posługuje się Magią Smoczego Zabójcy, jednak nie posiada atrybutu poprzez kąpiele we krwi niezliczonych Smoków różnych żywiołów, jak sam określił jest "Smokiem Ostatecznym". Może wchłaniać, zjadać i jest odporny na każdy żywioł i magię. Wyrywa nią też smocze dusze z ciał właścicieli, zostawiając ich na wpół żywych. thumb|200px|Acnologia używa Smoczego Ryku *'Smoczy Ryk': Jak wszystkie Smoki i Zabójcy Smoków, Acnologia może zaatakować smoczym rykiem. Kiedy oddech zostaje wystrzelony w formie ogromnego promienia jest zdolny do spowodowania wielkiej eksplozji, która była wystarczająca do całkowitego zniszczenie Wyspy Tenrou, po której został tylko gigantyczny krater w wodzie.' ' *'Podziemny Wybuch '(nienazwane): By użyć tej umiejętności Acnologia podnosi rękę, a pod przeciwnikiem zaczyna wyrastać spod ziemi filar magicznej energii, który pozostawia po sobie wiele zniszczenia. Acnologia użył tej techniki w walce z Irene. *'Pocisk '(nienazwane): Acnologia potrafi ciskać swoją magią w przeciwników, najprawdopodobniej pozostawiają po sobie wiele zniszczeń, jednak ich efekt jest nieznany ponieważ zostały zatrzymane przez Magiczną Barierę Jellala. * Wieczna Flara (エターナルフレア Etānaru Furea): Acnologia wyczarowuje tysiące gwiazd które spadają na ziemię i niszczą wszystko na swej drodze. Magia Czasu: Acnologia po zjedzeniu Przestrzeni Pomiędzy Czasem zdobył umiejętność kontrolowania tego rodzaju Magii. Z pomocą tej Magii wciągnął siedmiu Zabójców Smoków do swojego świata między czasem. Latanie: Jako Smok, Acnologia posiada zdolność do latania, wykorzystując swoje ogromne skrzydła do podróży na długich dystansach, manewrowania wysoko w powietrzu i wykonywania lotniczych ataków na tych poniżej. Umiejętność Wykrycia Smoków: Dzięki niej Acnologia potrafi określić położenie i stan w jakim znajdują się Smoki albo Zabójcy Smoków. Niezwykła Wytrzymałość: Zostało pokazane, że Acnologia jest zdolny do zrzucenia wszystkich ataków członków Fairy Tail, którzy przyszli wesprzec Makarova, nawet tych będących dziełem Mirajane w jej formie Duszy Szatana oraz trzech różnych Zabójców Smoków, lecz jak pozostali Zabójcy cierpi na chorobę lokomocyjną. thumb|right|200px|Acnologia spycha Makarova Niezwykła Siła: Dzięki swoim astronomicznym rozmiarom, Acnologia jest zdolny do zniszczenia dużego obszaru tylko przez wylądowanie na nim po wzniesieniu się wysoko w górę. Zrobił to, żeby zmierzyć się z Makarovem w jego formie Tytana, raniąc go i ostatecznie zdobywając nad nim przewagę. Pomimo łatwego zdominowania członków Fairy Tail, spośród których wielu posiada umiejętności magów klasy S, Gildarts stwierdził, że siła Acnologii jest o wiele większa niż ta której użył podczas walki z nim i wydaje się, iż Smok tylko się z nimi bawił. W swojej ludzkiej formie Acnologia był na tyle silny, by jednym atakiem rozerwać na pół i zabić Boga Serenę, najsilniejszego z magów Ishgaru. Niezwykła Szybkość: Acnologia potrafi w mgnieniu oka przebyć małe odległości, tak jak to pokazał zabijając Boga Serenę Ogromna Moc Magiczna: Acnologia dysponuje tak ogromną mocą magiczną, że nawet Czarny Mag Zeref boi się z nim mierzyć. Najsilniejsi z magów Ishgaru i Alvarez są w stanie wyczuć go ze znacznej odległości. Wyczulone Zmysły: Podobnie jak inni Smoczy Zabójcy Acnologia ma niezwykle wyczulone zmysły, co udowodnił wyczuwając zapach Boga Sereny i prawidłowo identyfikując go jako jednego ze smoków. 'Ogromna Inteligencja: '''Acnologia jak i inne smoki posiada wysoki iloraz inteligencji. Walki i wydarzenia * Festiwal Króla Smoków * Drużyna Tenrou kontra Acnologia * Igneel kontra Acnologia * Acnologia kontra Irene Belserion Cytaty * (Do Irene Belserion) „Śmiesz stanąć mi na drodze, mimo że wiesz, kim jestem?''”Fairy Tail manga: rozdział 488, strona 13 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Magiczne Istoty Kategoria:Przeciwnicy